As an example of an absorbent article that absorbs certain fluid such as menstrual blood, there is an absorbent article including (1) a main body section that is to be fixed to an undergarment, and (2) an absorbent body that has a fluid-absorbent member such as fluid-absorbent pulverized pulp or the like, which is overlapped with the main body section, and that has a front end section in the longitudinal direction fixed to the main body section and a rear end section separable from the main body section (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).
And at the time of use, the main body section is fixed to the inner face (that is, the face on the side of a human body) of the undergarment while the longitudinal direction of the absorbent body is set along the front-and-rear direction of the human body. After that, in a state where the undergarment is worn, the rear end section of the absorbent body is pulled up so that the absorbent body is placed in the groove of the buttocks and the like. Accordingly, the absorbent body is sandwiched and fixed in the groove of the buttocks and the like (refer to JP-A-2002-159534).